


so roll up your sleeves

by beverytender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini decides she is going to make up for lost time and work out some jealousy issues at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so roll up your sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiko/gifts).



> Trigger warning for some (consensual) power play, and, I suppose, slight bondage? Very slight.

It's only fair she gets to tease Franky a bit, Mini thinks, pulling her hair up into a messy bun just to have something to do with her hands, after she had to wait so long, watching Franky flirt and kiss and be with nearly everyone else in Bristol before Mini herself got the tiniest chance. This... Mini glances at Franky, stretched out on the bed, waiting, ("Today, you can do whatever you like to me, Mini, will that make you feel better?"), and thinks, yes, this'll make up for it. 

"Why, exactly, are you still wearing clothes?" Mini asks, not entirely sure how to wield the power she's been granted. Franky just quirks an eyebrow and sits up, slowly sheds her clothes while Mini watches. A bit more confident, Mini makes her way over to the bed as well, kneeling on it to Franky's right, "You're not allowed to come until I say so, understood? And you're not allowed to touch me, because I went months without touching you. Can you do that or do I need to tie you down?"

Franky considers it, lays back down, hands above her head, "I think you might need to tie me down."

Mini's face goes a bit red... that wasn't actually the answer she was expecting - but, okay, yes, god, yes. She glances around, somewhat frantically, for something to use. "Do you have a scarf or even a belt would-" Franky starts, and Mini hops back up, "Scarf, I know I have one somewhere." It feels like it takes her forever to find it, she's already wet, but Franky looks hardly affected at all til Mini actually ties her wrists to the headboard, she squirms a little bit at that. Mini smirks at her and Franky swallows.

"Don't forget the rules."

"What if I do, what's the punishment?"

"We'll find out then." Mini climbs back onto the bed, sitting closer to Franky this time, trips her fingers lightly up Franky's stomach, and confides, "I'm not really sure where to start."

"Start wherever you want."

"Oh, so I could just go right to finger fucking you, then?" Mini asks, sarcastically. Franky replies, serious, "It'd hurt but you could."

"No," she shakes her head, "You start."

"That'd be breaking the rules, and I'm not exactly free here."

"...Oh. Right." Mini reaches up and unties one of Franky's hands, holds it between her own, "I don't mean for you to touch me." 

Recognition dawns, and Mini (once she's sure she's got Franky's gaze), ducks her head to Franky's hand, slowly slipping thumb, then pointer finger, then middle, into her mouth and sucking lightly before she tucks it between Franky's legs.

Franky closes her eyes and starts moving her fingers, and Mini snaps (things are going to have to change, she's not supposed to be the frustrated one here) "Spread your legs." (Funny thing - Franky moans as soon as Mini snaps at her, Mini files that away.) And Mini watches, for a few minutes, as Franky slips her fingers between her lips, rolls her clit between them, watches Franky start to get wet, glances up at her face. She's got her bottom lip between her teeth, back arched and head tilted back just so slightly, breasts - touchable. (Mini pictures herself wearing a strap on, slipping it between those breasts, and slips her hand between Franky's legs just long enough to get her fingers wet, orders Franky to keep going, and smears that wetness across Franky's nipples, left than right, pinching at them and tugging slightly and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. Keeps doing that until Franky's chest is heaving, like something out of a trashy romance novel, and then dips her head, licks and sucks all that stickiness off again. Franky's hand comes up and wraps around the back of Mini's neck so Mini opens her mouth wider and _bites,_ til Franky cries out and takes her hand away again, and Mini sits up to tie it back in its' place. Then she gets back out of bed and, facing away from Franky, slips her own clothes off, "How sad. Who's going to touch you now?"

"Mini..."

"Because _I_ don't think you've earned my fingers on your cunt yet."

It takes Franky a minute to reply, "how can I earn it?"

Mini decides quickly, finishes undressing by pulling her panties off, and this time, finds a position higher up on the bed, knee on either side of Franky's head. It's a bit uncomfortable at first, ankles splayed out a bit to account for Franky's shoulders, but she can feel Franky's breath all over her, and it only takes a second before she can feel Franky's tongue as well, one broad lick from bottom to top, and then pressing inside of her, flexed into a point and Mini has to grab the headboard to stay up, it feels that good. 'Course it does, Franky's fucking her with her goddamn tongue. Until she's not anymore, licking steadily at her clit instead, and sucking on it every couple minutes for a switch, and Mini's making so much noise, thank fuck her mom's not home. Mini comes hard and quick, and by the time she's able to move, Franky's already licked at her enough that she feels like she could again.

"Hmm, maybe."

Franky licks at her lips, arousal, Mini notes proudly, written all over her face, "Mini-"

"Hush." Mini moves down, straddles Franky's waist, runs her hands up over her tits again, rubs herself aginst Franky's belly. "I'm still enjoying this too much to let you come already, I think. Do you want me to go down on you a bit anyways? Or I can go get a drink, maybe a shower, let you... relax a bit."

"Don't you dare leave."

"You don't get to give orders right now," she raises an eyebrow, pinches at Franky's nipple, and then moves back again, so that she can press the pad of her thumb against Franky's clit and rub at it, circles, making Franky's eyes snap shut and her hips lift up. She settles into a pattern, about five minutes of rubbing at her clit, just a bit rough, til she's steadily moaning, and then a quick slow down, and she gets through it three times before Franky cries out, "god, Mini, please," and Mini stops altogether, teases her finger against Franky's opening, "Please what?"

"Please just fucking-" Franky gets out and then stutters to a stop as Mini gets one finger inside her.

"Just fucking let me-" And two.

"Ask nicely," Mini says, keeping her fingers still.

"Just let me come, Mini, please, just."

And Mini starts fucking her in earnest, quick and hard and it's such an easy slide, Franky's so wet and so tight around her fingers. She rubs her thumb against Franky's clit again, and holds Franky's hips down with her other hand. And, oh, Franky's actually pretty loud when she comes this time, too, arches her back right up off the bed all the way up to her shoulders, but Mini doesn't stop until Franky squirms away from her, it feels all too good to have Franky clenching 'round her fingers and liquid heat pouring over her hand.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


End file.
